NL Universe: Pay Per Views
Pay Per Views are major events in the nL Universe Mode. On these shows all minor matches being shown on normal, and all main event title matches being shown on slow, to give things more of an epic feel. When rivalries are enabled, they come to a head on these shows as well. Payback Payback was the first nL Universe Pay Per View, which aired on Saturday, April 11th. The two major feuds (from RAW & SmackDown) for this show include WWE Champion Hollywood Hulk Hogan defending his title against Hulk Hogan, and World Heavyweight Champion Corey Graves defending his title against Brock Lesnar. Results: King of the Ring King of the Ring was an nL Universe special event, which aired live on Hitbox on April 27th, 2015 (canonically occurring the Monday morning after Payback), broadcasted from the back of Dario Culo's van. The show featured the titular King of the Ring tournament, also known as the Special K tournament, contested between four competitors each from the Raw and Smackdown brands. The winner would receive "a unique opportunity" at Summerslam, revealed to be a WWE Championship match. The winner also received the exclusive right to use the nL special. Finally, all match stipulations are arbitrarily selected by Dario Culo. Results: Money in the Bank NL Universe Money in the Bank.jpg NL Money in the bank.jpg Money in the Bank was an nL Universe PPV, which aired live on Hitbox on July 19th, 2015. The show featured the titular Money in the Bank match, a highly anticipated title bout between WWE/Brahma Bull Champion Hollywood Hogan and Batista, and the final match of the acclaimed World Heavyweight Championship series between champion Brock Lesnar and former champion Corey Graves. Results: *Reflects the time after the match was restarted Summerslam Slam.png NL SummerSlam Poster 2.jpg NLSUMMERSLAM3.jpg SummerSlam-0.jpg nL SummerSlam Poster.png nL SummerSlam.png NL Summerslam.jpg SUMMERSLAM.png Summerslam was an nL Universe PPV, which aired live on Hitbox on August 2nd, 2015. The event was main evented by a WWE Championship match, with Kane 02 defending the title against King of the Ring winner Santino Marella. Other notable matches featured included World Heavyweight Champion Corey Graves defending against Brock Lesnar in a No Holds Barred match, and Bray Wyatt vs The Terminator. Results: Madison Square Garden V: The Phenom Pain Madison Square Garden V: The Phenom Pain is a special event, taking the place of the Saturday Night's Main Event before Night of Champions. The main event of the show is Brock Lesnar vs The Undertaker. Results: Night of Champions Night of Champions was an nL Universe PPV, which aired live on Hitbox on October 17, 2015. The event served as the season final for Season 2 and the last show of the 2K15 era. noc 3.png|Updated poster NL NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS.png ErickRowan GoldMast.png GoldXavier.jpg nL Night Of Champions 2.png nL Night Of Champions Poster.png whoischamp.png oie_tggDz04IpRI5.png NL Night of Champions.jpg NL night of champions.png nL night of champions.jpg|One night, one chance, every title, no Hogan's. NL Night of Champions.png|Original poster nlblet.jpg NEWLEGPOSTER.jpg|"Macho Man Randy Savage" WoodsBlet.png Results: NL Hell in a Cell.jpg NL Hell in a Cell.png HELLINACELL.jpg Hell in a Cell The first PPV of the 2k16 era, Hell in a Cell aired live on Hitbox on November 15, 2015. It was main evented by a Tag Team Hell in a Cell match between Team Raw (Shane McMahon and a partner of his choosing) and Team Smackdown (Vince McMahon and a partner of his choosing), with the winning team gaining two free draft picks for their respective brand, and the ability to drop a superstar of their choice from their brand to the loser's brand. Results: nL Takeover: Miz vs Liz NLTO.png nL Takeover Miz vs Liz.png NL TAKEOVER 2.png Miz vs. Liz.jpg nL Takeover: Miz vs Liz is an upcoming nL Network special event, scheduled to air before Survivor Series. The show will feature matches from RAW and Smackdown with Championship implications, as well as implications for Survivor Series. Results: Survivor Series jericho survivor series.png large.png|Survivor Series poster, created by BigJerichool222 nL survivor series.png SS.jpg Survivor Series is an nL PPV, scheduled to air sometime in the near future. The show will feature matches between RAW and Smackdown in a battlefor brand supremacy. The show with the most wins at the end of the PPV will receive an undisclosed number of draft picks. Results: